Wonderland
by anna-otaku23
Summary: La historia de Jefferson El sombrero loco y Alicia
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SERIE ONCE UPON A TIME Y DEL AUTOR LEWIS CARROL

* * *

Magic Forest...

La chica rubia y de ojos azules entro corriendo en el taller donde Gepetto y Pinocchio arreglaban un reloj. Vestia con un vestido azul palo con medias. Era obvia su belleza y no faltaban pretendientes que la acosaban, pero ella (como todas en el MF) esperaba su 'Verdadero Amor'.

- Gepetto, Pinocchio ¿Como estan?

- OH!Alicia! Hacia mucho que no estabas tan emocionada.

- Mi hermana me envio este vestido, es muy infantil para alguien de 17 años, pero el gesto es lo que importa...

- A mi me parece que te ves muy bien, Alicia - digo Pepe el Grillo desde el hombro de Gepetto.

- Gracias, Pepe.

Alicia se les unio mientras observaba el trabajo. De vez en cuando le preguntaba a Pinocchio que estaba haciendo para hacerlo sentir bien. Al caer la noche, la calma que reinaba el taller fue perturbada por unos gritos que se escuchaban de la casa de a lado, la casa de Alicia...

- Quedense aqui, Alicia cuida a Pinocchio. - dijo Gepetto con voz firme - Pepe quedate con ellos- y salio dejandolos solos...

* * *

Gepetto se dirigio a donde se escuchaban las suplicas de una mujer. Al llegar a la casa vio el porque de los gritos. Rumpelstiltskin estaba sonriendo mientras decia:

- Oh, querida. No pagaste tu deuda, la magia viene con un precio. Un precio que, desafortunadamente, no pagaste como debia ser... alguien tiene que pagar...

- Pero Alicia quedara sola, su padre esta en la guerra, por favor... por favor... pagare - sollozaba la pobre mujer. Pero Rumpelstiltskin no iba a ceder...

- Lo lamento, pero uno nunca debe romper un trato... - con un chasquido volvio a la mujer un caracol y lo aplasto. Desaparecio riendo en una nube de humo..

- Mama...- susurro una voz detras de el...

- lo lamento Geppeto, intente detenerla- Le digo Pepe con una mueca...

* * *

Jefferson caminaba por las calles de Storybrook hacia la tienda. No tenia comida desde hacia un dia, pero habia estado ocupado con sus sombreros que no lo habia notado. Hasta que el hambre se hizo molesta... Emma no habia querido ayudarlo con lo de su sombrero, y estuvo a punto de matarlo.

Abstraido en sus pensamientos, dio una vuelta en una esquina y choco con una muchacha de aproximadamente 17 años que le derramo cafe encima. Jefferson la reconocio casi inmediato, lo unico que habia cambiado en ella era su cabello. Antes lucia una hermosa cabellera dorada, pero ahora era castaña.

- Lo lamento, de verdad, estaba distraida. Pagare por la lavanderia o lo que sea, perdon - le dio una sonrisa timida y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Extendio su mano- Soy Alicia, por cierto.

- Jefferson...- respondio aun en shock...

- Bien, Jefferson - saco un pedazo de papel y escribio su numero - Llamame y te pagare lo que te debo de la tintoreria o algo...

- No es necesario...

- Claro que si, ademas quiero hacerlo - checo su reloj- Se me esta haciendo tarde, nos vemos - Sonrio y salio corriendo.

- Te extrañe, Alicia, aunque tu no me recuerdes... - susurro Jefferson cuando Alicia se perdio de vista..


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de la serie y Lewis Carrol...

* * *

Magic Forest...

Alicia estaba sentada en frente del taller de Gepetto pensando en sus actuales desgracias cuando noto algo extraño.

-¿Eso es un conejo blanco con ropa?- despues de analizarlo, Alicia sonrio y lo siguio- ven pequeño, no te hare daño.

- Voy tarde, voy muy tarde- repetia el conejo mientras observaba un reloj.

- ¿Tarde?- Alicia se preguntaba, el conejo salto dentro de un hoyo que estaba debajo de un arbol. Alicia dudaba en segurilo- Debe ser un sueño. No tengo nada que perder.

Alicia salto.

* * *

- Alicia! Alicia! - Ruby la sacudia buscando saber si su clienta estaba viva.

- Lo siento, Ruby. - digo diplomaticamente Alicia- estaba distraida.

- Aqui esta tu cafe, es el mismo precio que siempre.

- Si, gracias. - Alicia pago y salio aun con ansiedad. La verdad no sabia por que estaba ansiosa. Jefferson no la habia llamado, digo no es que tuviera. Ella es una extraña para el y menor que el. Solo la chica tonta que choco con el y le derramo el cafe encima. -Alicia, concentrate.

- ¿Hablando sola, Alicia?

- Dejame en paz, Henderson.

-Soy Richard para ti, estamos comprometidos, ¿recuerdas?- el pelirrojo con cara de raton, segun Alicia, seguia molestandola con eso.

- Solo por que nuestros padres digan que lo estamos, no significa que es verdad.

- ¿Cuando te vas a rendir, Alicia? Tu seras mia.

- Ni en tus mejores sueños, Richard- dijo despectivamente la castaña y le derramo el cafe mientras sonreia.- disfruta tu dia.

Alicia se fue caminando un par de cuadras cuando sintio una mano en su hombro.

- Si estas aqui para molesstar otra vez, ya puedes irte largando...

- Perdona si vengo a cobrar el dinero que segun tu me debes - Al oir SU voz, Alicia sonrio.- Aunque al parecer es costummbre tuya derramar cafe en las personas.

- La castaña rio un poco- El se lo busco. Y estare encantada de pagarte lo que te deba.

* * *

Alicia cai y cai, sentia que no tenia fin. Estaba a punto de desisitir de la idea de salir de ahi, cuando sintio algo duro y luego un dolor. Habia terminado de caaer.

- Ouch! eso dolio! - Observo la habitacion en donde estaba y vio una mesa con una llave encima y una botella. Las paredes consistian de varias puertas. Las probo todas con la llave, pero ninguna quiso, excepto la pequeña puerta en la esquina de la habitacion. Era demasiado pequeña para pasar y la rubia se desespero hasta que vio la botellita: Bebeme.

Y asi lo hizo, se encongio hasta tener el tamaño de la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada. "La llave" recordo Alicia. La altura de la mesa era mucha. Vio un pequeño panquecito que decia comeme y no le vio el problema. Esta vez empezo a crecer y crecer hasta el techo. Tomo la llave y la botellita, se encogio y atraveso la puerta.

* * *

- Eso seria todo. - Alicia le sonrio a Jefferson antes de irse. ¿Que tal si nunca volvian a hablar? Suspiro, no era momento para pensar en eso. Tenia que apurarse.

Jefferson la observo irse. Hacia mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ella, intentaba no hacerlo. No despues de todo lo que le habia dicho, la habia perdido y no podia hacer nada para cambiarlo. Jefferson continuo su camino hacia su inmenso hogar, su prision personal. Pero en lugar de dirigirse a su taller, entro en su habitacion. Ahi rebusco en sus cajones hasta que extrajo un caja. La abrio y saco un liston azul, Alicia se lo habia regalado y el lo atesoraba.

Por su parte, Alicia camino hacia el hospital, fue a una habitacion y se sento cerca a la cama del paciente.

- Mama, hoy me paso algo lindo.

- Alicia - dijo el Dr. Whale haciendo que la chica se concentrara en el - Ha pasado ya un mes, si no da señales de vida tendremos que...

- Dejarla ir, lo se. Hagalo, no hay mas opcion.

Alicia se levanto y camino hacia la puerta. Extrañaria a su madre con toda su alma, pero ya no habia nada que hacer.

El Dr. Whale se despidio formalmente de Alicia despues de que ella firmara unas formulas. La chica estaba a punto de irse cuando la llamaron.

- Alicia.

- Sr. Gold.

- Tienes que pagar tu deuda.

- Lo se, esta misma tarde lo hare. Aunque no entiendo porque ese sombrero es tan importante para usted.

- Oh! Pero lo es. Si no pagas tendre que deshalojarte...

Alicia suspiro, su madre habia hecho un trato con el Sr. Gold, lo unico que pidio fue el sombrero que Alicia ha tenido en su habitacion desde que recuerda. A Alicia le dolia darselo, pero era lo unico que podia hacer.

* * *

El liston azul que colgaba de su cintura estaba a punto de caerse debido a el insesante jugeteo de la mano de la chica. Habia encontrado muchas criaturas extrañas: flores parlantes y groseras, una oruga que fuma y ahora veia un gato con una sonrisa.

- Se fue por ahi - sisio el gato.

-¿Quien?

- El conejo blanco.

- ¿Lo hizo?

- ¿Que hizo?

- Se fue por ahi.

- ¿Quien?

- El conejo blanco. - la chica se empezaba a desesperar.

- ¿Que conejo?

- Olvidalo - esclamo Alicia muy fastidiada.

- El unico que conozco que esta en esa direccion es el Sombrerero.

- ¿El sombrerero?

- Si, pero esta loco. No creo que pueda ayudarte.

- Vale la pena intentarlo.

- ¿Intentar que?

Alicia solo sonrio y se fue. Que cosas tan extrañas habia en el lugar, pero no podia perder su esperanza.

Estaba oscureciendo y la chica tenia frio. Empezo a escuchar un ruido como de bullicio. Al caminar un poco llego a un prado con una enorme mesa y una cabaña. Ahi debia ser donde vivia el sombrerero loco.


	3. Chapter 3

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SERIE ONCE UPON A TIME Y DEL AUTOR LEWIS CARROL

* * *

Alicia se despertó por tercera vez esa noche. Algo no la había dejado descansar en paz. Se levanto y rondo por la habitación. Lidiar con la muerte de su madre estaba resultando difícil. Aunque no habia llorado, ella no lloraba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Mary Kingsley había sufrido un accidente automovilístico después de hacer un trato con el Sr. Gold y estaba intentando huir. Quedo en un coma profundo y le dieron un aproximado de un mes para despertar o moriría. Ahora Alicia había heredado una casa más vacía que nunca y una deuda sin sentido. Realmente ella no se merecía eso.

* * *

- ¡Señor Sombrerero! ¿Está aquí? – Alicia toco la puerta de nuevo. Llevaba ahí un buen rato y no conseguía respuesta. - ¿No hay nadie? – Silencio. La rubia se estaba desesperando. Había removido el largo listón azul que formaba un moño en su vestido y lo enredaba en sus dedos inconscientemente. Hacia frio y estaba oscuro, ella nunca había estado sola. Hasta ahora.

Apoyo la frente en la puerta y suspiro. Pasados unos segundos oyó unos pasos, no parecían de una persona sino de un animal; eran pesados y lentos. Alicia se tenso al oír, además, una respiración demasiado cerca. Volteo el rostro y se atrevió a mirar a la bestia a los ojos.

* * *

La mañana siguiente no fue mejor. Se despertó tarde por lo que no pudo ir a su trabajo. Tenía prácticamente 18 años, por lo que Madre Superiora le dio un trabajo en la escuela del pueblo mientras Mary Margaret salía de la cárcel ("porque lo hará" aseguraba la muchacha) ella tenía su clase. Escucho el timbre y gruño, ni siquiera había tomado su té de jazmín. ¿Quién la quería molestar tan temprano? Alicia abrió la puerta y se encontró con una cara conocida y arrepentida.

- Richard- le dijo al pelirrojo con una sonrisa sarcástica- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Escuche lo de tu madre – Alicia respondió con un farfullo entendible como: "Claro que lo hiciste" - ¿Puedo pasar?

- Supongo – La castaña se dio la vuelta y fue a la cocina donde comenzó a preparar la tetera - ¿Quieres un té? – le dijo a Richard segura de su presencia. Cuando él respondió que no, ella encendió la estufa y coloco la tetera.

- Lamento mucho lo de tu madre. – comenzó él después de un silencio incomodo.

- No deberías, yo ya lo veía venir. No despertó después de esa cirugía, no iba a despertar pasado un mes.

- Y ¿Cómo está tu herida? - señalo el brazo izquierdo de Alicia donde se veía una herida recién cicatrizada.

- Esta bien, acaba de cicatrizar, no te preocupes. – Alicia sonrió – Además estoy bien. Tengo lasaña y verduras hervidas como para sobrevivir por 1 año. Todos los que la conocían quieren que coma "bien".

- Espero que no mueras de sobredosis de lasaña- Ambos rieron.- Aun así, ¿Te casaras conmigo?

- NO- recalco- Y fuera de mi casa. Tengo cosas que hacer. – Cuando el chico se fue, Alicia puso una mirada preocupada.

* * *

La miraban fijamente dos ojos negros y brillantes gracias a la luz de la luna. Su pelaje blanco lo hacía ver esponjoso y adorable, pero sus afilados dientes y temibles garras lo convertían en una criatura perturbadora. La chica no sabía si gritar, correr, llorar o las tres cosas. Simplemente se observaron hasta que la bestia gruño, alzo una de sus patas y araño a Alicia en el brazo izquierdo. Ella chillo del dolor, la criatura estaba a punto de atacar por segunda vez. La puerta que, segundos atrás, Alicia tocaba con persistencia se abrió y la chica fue arrastrada al interior.

- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto su salvador. Un hombre alto, vestido con unas ropas que parecían viejas, un sombrero y era apuesto. "Así que él es el sombrerero" pensó Alicia y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.


End file.
